


Unexpected Family

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, Kid Fic, M/M, Tropes, life as we know it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham hates kids. Hates. His best friends Alana & Margot just recently had a little girl that he sent a gift to since he was supposedly one of her godparents but otherwise he really doesn’t see her more than once before he gets the call that Margot and Alana were in an accident.</p><p>He rushes to the hospital to find a stranger holding a baby, staring straight ahead.</p><p>He says his name is Hannibal Lecter.</p><p>Soon Will learns that Alana and Margot have left their daughter in his and Hannibal's care, and his life changes dramatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham hates kids. Hates. His best friends Alana & Margot just recently had a little girl that he sent a gift to since he was supposedly one of her godparents but otherwise he really doesn’t see her more than once before he gets the call that Margot & Alana were in an accident.

He rushes to the hospital to find a stranger holding a baby, staring straight ahead.

He says his name is Hannibal Lecter.

 

“Are they…?”

Hannibal nodded, starting at the baby again. “They both always loved children. It’s a shame that she won’t get to raise hers.”

Will glared. “What an awful way of saying it but I agree.”

Will sat down beside him and held out his hands. Hannibal handed the baby over and Will asked, “I feel awful for asking but her name?”

Hannibal smiled. “Abigail.”

Abigail looked much like Alana. Will looked at her closer and then at Hannibal. “She’s yours too isn’t she? I never asked where they got the donation.”

Hannibal nodded. “In the event of an emergency it is in their will that I raise her, ” he looked at Will oddly, “With you, unless you are averse.”

Will swallowed. “I…I’m not sure.”

Hannibal held out his hands again and pulled Abigail to his chest. Will felt tears fall that soon turned into sobbing that he couldn’t seem to stop.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and Hannibal was holding out a handkerchief. Will blew his nose and saw Abigail on Hannibal’s shoulder.

"Okay.” Hannibal stared. “I’m sorry?”

"Okay. I want to help raise her.”

Hannibal smiled. “It will be nice getting to know you both.”

Will touched Abigail’s face and whispered, “I hope I can do this right.”

Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder was warm and grounding. “You will not be alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Alana and Margot were laid to rest, Will had settled into Hannibal’s home with Abigail quite easily.

The other man seemed to enjoy their presence, talking with Abigail in his native language trying to immerse her in it daily and making her baby food by scratch.

Will spent nights with Hannibal on the couch by the fire, talking of anything and everything though he was always surprised that Hannibal allowed the dog at his feet. Winston was vastly becoming Hannibal’s secret favorite, getting scraps of meat under the table that Will pretended he didn’t see at almost every meal.

A month after they had been together, Will started to realize that he was developing feelings for Hannibal. The small smiles they shared were becoming heavier, Will found himself going to bed aching to touch but not knowing if he were allowed.

Things came to a head when Hannibal was getting himself ready one evening, wearing a tux. Will frowned. “You’re going out?”

Hannibal nodded, leaning over to pet Abigail’s head as she bounced around in her walker. “I must have informed you of this, I am quite sure.”

Will had gotten used to it just being the three of them, sometimes it was hard to retain their conversations. “I probably forgot.”

Hannibal smiled, patting him on the shoulder. “I will be home late,” he said to Will and to Abigail, “Buti gera savo Papa.”

She gurgled, bouncing around and looking at Will who sat down on the floor after he left.

“I’m such an idiot,” Will mumbled, handing Abbie her stuffed dog.

She handed it back out to him, gurgling, and Will smiled. “Thanks, darlin’.”

Abigail gurgled some more, bouncing and starting to walk around with her walker.

He went to the couch and sat down, running through channels.

Who knows who Hannibal was going out to meet tonight? He could be on a date, most likely an opera of some sort. Will knew he was fond of them, as was Abigail who sometimes sat with Hannibal listening in the evenings.

He spent the remainder of the night worrying, putting Abbie to sleep and heading for his own room. Will stopped before Hannibal’s room, pushing open the door and looking inside. He had only been inside once, the two of them sitting on Hannibal’s bed as Abigail refused to go to sleep crying from a toothache.

Will walked inside, inhaling Hannibal’s smell as he ran his hand over the plush cover. He sat down, bouncing a bit and turned on the monitor beside Hannibal’s bed. Sighing he laid down, feeling comfortable surrounded by Hannibal’s cologne scent and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

Someone was shaking him.

Will mumbled, “Later,” and the shaking did not stop.

“Will, it is time to wake.”

Will opened his eyes, blinking at Hannibal who was smiling.

“Oh god, I fell asleep. Is Abbie okay?”

Hannibal nodded as Will sat up, “I have checked on her, she remains asleep,” he said, walking around and loosening his tie, “Though I was surprised to see you in my bed instead of your own.”

Will blushed, moving off of his bed, “I thought I heard something,” he lied, starting to walk towards the door though he couldn’t take his eyes off of Hannibal as he undressed, “I must’ve dozed.”

Hannibal smiled, pulling off his tie and then his dress shirt, standing in front of Will wearing an undershirt and pants. Will stared, swallowing, “I…I’m gonna,” he mumbled, turning to leave.

“I was happy,” Hannibal said, making him pause.

Will looked at him. “What?”

Hannibal peeled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor as he walked towards Will. “I was happy to find you here, in my bed. There have been nights were I can think of little else but the image alone.”

Will licked his lips, “I…”

Hannibal touched his cheek, “Tell me I am mistaken.”

Will shook his head. “No. I…no.”

Hannibal kissed him, Will kissing back just as fervently before they parted. “I am pleased. I…as much as I would like to make love at two a.m., it is not…I believe it is…”

Will kissed him again, pushing himself against Hannibal whose arms came around him. He was backed up to the bed and pushed down onto it, Hannibal’s roaving hands making him weak.

They pulled apart again, breathless, both laughing as Will said, “Yeah, we…maybe we need to take it slow?”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “Yes. But I would still like you to stay here. Tonight.”

Will kissed his palm, nodding. “Yeah, I…please.”

Will sighed as Hannibal sat up, peeling off his pants and standing in front of him in only boxers. He smiled, biting his lip as he peeled off his own jeans, letting Hannibal take off his shirt. Will stood up, kissing him again and pressing their bare chests against each other.

Strong arms came around him, and his hand was just about to roam under Hannibal’s boxers when a cry filled the room. He groaned, pressing his face against Hannibal’s shoulder. “Damn.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “I will go,” he offered, turning away and then stopping to look back at Will, “You are staying here, yes?”

Will nodded, sighing and falling back against the bed in his absence, laughing as he peeled off the comforter and climbed underneath. He listened to Hannibal whisper foreign words to Abigail in the monitor, fighting to stay awake.

His eyes were drooping low when he heard Hannibal’s whispered, “She is asleep,” and felt strong arms around him.

Will sighed against the warmth at his back. “I don’t ever want to leave.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “I do not plan on letting you.”

Will fell asleep with a smile on his face, looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
